Vacations: Dangers and Surprises
by gatorgirl517
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have been dating for a year, and a vacation to Maui was a dream for both. Little did they know that this dream vacation would soon be flipped upside down. It was one they would never forget; these events would change their lives forever, well, at least one of their lives.


**Author's Note: Welcome to the first chapter of _Vacations: Dangers and Surprises_. Yes the title sucks, but the story is way better. As always, I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or its characters, as much as I would like to. Thanks so much for reading and I appreciate any reviews!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Arthur Kirkland pulled into his driveway as he came home from a meeting. His boss had completely ruined his day; he was the definition of an asshole, and there was simply no other way to describe him. Arthur slammed the door to his car shut and pulled his house keys out of his pocket and mumbled something about how he would do anything to get away from his boss. He stepped inside and all he could think about was how he just wanted to fall asleep; he was at a point where nobody could make him happy.

Well, except for one person.

Arthur walked to the mantle over the fireplace and smiled as he saw the many pictures of him and his boyfriend.

"Please hurry up and get here, Alfred. I can't take this. This was supposed to be the best day; I'm sure you can turn it all around though," he turned his emerald eyes towards a picture from their first date; "I can't believe we've been dating for exactly a year. It has been the best year of my life," his eyes turned to a picture of Alfred attempting to take on a hamburger eating challenge, which he succeeded in, and smiled; "even though you can be a git at times."

Just then, the doorbell rang and Alfred bursted into the room; carrying an envelope and a bouquet of roses.

Arthur didn't have to turn around to know who it was; "You know, it is considered disrespectful to not knock before entering one's household."

Alfred laughed and walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's small waist while placing a kiss on his cheeks; "Hey at least I rang the doorbell," another kiss; "Happy anniversary, love."

This caused the shorter man to blush, not only at the comment, but he also noticed the roses which were now in his face. "A—Alfred…they're…I…I love them!" He turned around and gave a long-awaited hug and kiss to his American lover.

"Dude if you think these are awesome then you are going to flip when you see what is in this envelope." Alfred said to the Briton, whose emerald eyes were gleaming like a kid's in a candy store.

It was like the crappy day that Arthur was experiencing didn't exist anymore as he jumped up and ran upstairs. In less than a minute, he came back sprinting down the stairs with an envelope in his hand. Apparently a one-year anniversary was the time to give your significant other something in an envelope.

Arthur pushed Alfred onto the couch and sat down next to him; holding his hands. "Umm…Alfred…" his face started to turn a bright red, "I've been thinking about this for a little while now and….oh will you just open this?" he said as he shoved the envelope into Alfred's hands; blushing even more.

Alfred tore open the envelope and dropped the gift into his hands; "A—a key? Umm…Arthur, what exactly is this for?" The celestial blue eyes peered into the bright green ones, but only for a moment.

Arthur buried his head into a pillow and mumbled, "I knew it was too early…it's a key to my house, Alfred. I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me." Faint sobs coming from the pillow could be heard.

The blonde American leaned in to hear his boyfriend; "A—Arthur! I would love to!" he pulled the Brit up from the pillow and grabbed his face; pulling him into a kiss. "And now, I would like you to open the envelope I got for you!" the sapphire eyes glistened into the emerald eyes sitting across from him as a smile formed on both of their faces.

The older, but shorter man opened the envelope to reveal two plane tickets to Maui, Hawaii. "Alfred! Are—are we going on vacation?"

"Well you told me your idea of the perfect date would be on the beach, as cheesy as I think it is. So yes we are going on vacation. And I would go and pack your bags, because we leave tomorrow." Alfred said as he rushed the last sentence.

Arthur blushed at the first comment, but started worrying at the last rushed comment; "Wait what! Alfred! You mean we have to get everything ready tonight! There's not enough time! I'm excited but first there's the-" his rambling was cut short by a kiss to the lips.

The younger blonde smiled; "Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. Now let's start packing." Alfred picked up the Brit and carried him bridal-style up the staircase.

"Put me down you bloody git! I'm not a woman!" Arthur had the most annoyed expression on his face.

Alfred just nodded and smiled as he continued carrying his boyfriend up to his bedroom to start packing. Arthur was sat down on the bed, but got up to grab his suitcase, which was on the top shelf in his closet. He pulled up a chair and stood on his toes to try to reach for it, but was nowhere close to grabbing the suitcase. Alfred couldn't help but laugh as the Brit was squirming in front of him.

"You are way too cute, you know? Here, let me help you." Alfred said as he helped Arthur climb down.

"I could have gotten it on my own; I'm not completely useless and dependent. And don't call me cute!" Arthur was beginning to get mad at his boyfriend; although he never could really be mad at him.

Alfred completely ignored him and climbed onto the chair; retrieving the suitcase. "Hmm, well if you don't like that word I will have to think of another way to describe you." He handed the suitcase to Arthur, who placed it on the bed and started to put clothes into it.

Alfred climbed off of the chair and placed his arms around Arthur; "Oh, how about 'hottest guy in the world'? Does that work?" he smiled as Arthur's face turned a deep red.

"Oh would you shut it. That's not true. It can't be." The Brit resumed packing.

"Arthur, you are always looking down on yourself. Lighten up a bit." The American started throwing some of his boyfriend's clothing into the suitcase.

"What the bloody hell are you doing! You can't just throw the clothes in there! You have to fold them! Sometimes I wonder how you manage to keep your house clean," Arthur quickly took out the messy clothes and folded them into neat piles, "Oh wait, your house is never clean." The short Brit smirked.

"Oh shut up, Arthur. My house isn't that bad! But what were you talking about earlier? Why do you always doubt yourself?" Alfred put his hands around the smaller man's waist.

Once again, a pink tint brought color to Arthur's face. He thought he had gotten out of this one; obviously not. "Oh, umm, it's not that I doubt myself…I just can't be the 'hottest guy in the world'….because you are." He quickly spun around and threw his hands around the American's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Finally it was Alfred's turn to blush for the night. The two stopped and closed the suitcase; apparently Arthur was quite a quick packer when he was excited for a vacation. He looked at the clock.

"7:30 pm. Well, now that everything is packed, what should we do?" Arthur asked his boyfriend who was staring off into the distance.

"Oh, well since it is still early, I will go fix us some dinner and I guess we could watch a movie or whatever since we will have to leave here at about 7am tomorrow." Alfred started to walk out of the room and down to the kitchen when he heard Arthur yell after him.

"Don't you dare fix us any bloody hamburgers! I won't eat them!" Arthur started to run after him.

"Relax. I'll come up with something. And you could be a little bit nicer about my hamburgers. We still need to improve your cooking, as well." Alfred said as he started to prepare the meal, but was punched in the side by Arthur. "I deserved that one."

About an hour passed and the two had enjoyed a nice meal; apparently Alfred could cook something other than hamburgers after all. They made their way to the couch and popped in a movie. Arthur curled up next to Alfred and placed his head on the younger man's chest where he quickly fell asleep. Alfred managed to stay up for the entire movie and noticed that Arthur had fallen asleep.

"Come on, Arthur. Let's go to bed." He picked the man up and carried him up to his bedroom. "Well I'm sure that those clothes aren't very comfortable to sleep in. Guess this gives me an excuse to change you." Alfred said with a laugh as he took off the Brit's clothes and replaced them with a light t-shirt and sweatpants; "I guess I will put actual clothes on you, maybe you will be less shocked when you wake up."

Alfred changed himself and crawled into the bed next to the sleeping Arthur. He leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Arthur. This vacation is going to be the best ever."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: Well that was pretty much a fluff chapter. But next time: we go on vacation! But be warned, one of these two lovely characters will be forever scarred, literally. I love you all for reading this and please review! :D**


End file.
